When the past comes back to bite
by Henry Uchiha
Summary: Ariel thought she had dealt with Ursula and managed to kill of the sea witch's sister. What she never expected was there to be a final member of the family for her to deal with... and now. The past has come back to haunt her as Ariel realizes that after killing Ursula... she had made a poor defenseless five year old a orphan. But now he's all grown up. And he wants Revenge.


**Hi everyone! I'm really excited to be writing this. I have wanted to write a Little Mermaid fanfic for absolutely ages! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it. If you like it, review and follow! Enjoy!**

* * *

The sea raged violently as a large object slowly came sinking down to the sea bed. Black ink was seeping around the area as slowly a large ship came cascading into the depths. On the front was a figure. It's blood was pouring into the water around it. "No... please... oh dear Poseidon. No!" From the shadows slowly long purple tentacles began to feel their way over the cold rocks. Slowly a pale olive hand reached out and dug sharp nails into the rocks. "NO!" A scream roared out as the ship hit the sea bed and crushed a figure beneath it.

The figure behind the rocks slowly floated out as the long tentacles slowly caressed over the sand. It was a boy. He had soft olive toned skin and yet his body was lean and almost hypnotic. The boy looked barely older than five... and yet.

His tears and eyes became ancient and worn with grief within the few seconds of witnessing figures death. "Ursula?" He whispered as he saw the woman half crushed by the ship. Her eyes moved over weakly to him as she reached out and in her hand the light of her eyes began to drain to her palms. "Mother!" The boy sobbed as he laid his head on her arms and felt his black tears spill from his eyes. "Please don't leave me."  
"Take the shell... My sweet dear." Her empty cold eyes regarded on her son. "You will one day take the trident-"  
"But mother-" The boy began.  
"DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" She coughed and raised her hand making the boy flinch. "You will hone your dark magic Maelstrom." She wheezed as slowly her blood began to drip down the side of her face. "And then when you are old enough. You will take the trident and kill the Princess Ariel and all of her blood line. Do you understand me?"  
"Yes mother." The boy whispered. His small tentacles reached out and curled around the necklace before putting on. Just like his mother and most people who lived down in the sea. He had a human upper half.. but more importantly, like he had inherited from his mother. His lower half was a group of tentacles which moved as the boy floated.

He had been a result of his mother's dark magic... and in being so.

He was going to be the greatest of them all... or so his mother thought. Not that she would tell him that.

Her eyes gazed at him one last time as she looked at the mess of ghostly white hair. They spiked forward yet they floated freely as the torrent moved through the locks. "Grow up strong." She whispered letting a smile crawl onto her face. _Find the love I never could_. she added in her thoughts.

Though it still looked as wicked and as evil as any other expression she chose.

The light finally completely faded from her eyes and her chest slowly stopped rising.

Maelstrom fell onto her arm as he wept. The only person in the world who had ever been there for him had just died. He slowly turned his eyes back to the surface. "You will pay." The emerald of his eyes slowly began to drain as they almost turned completely black. The shell around his neck was useless. He didn't need an item like his mother did. His magic ran in his veins.

He didn't notice as the shadows around the ship began to shift. "Poor unfortunate soul." A voice mocked as he whispered.  
"We can't leave him here! What would floatsom say?" A more a feminine voice scolded. Maelstrom still didn't look up as he held onto his mother's arm.  
"Well he is dead so i'm guessing he's not thinking about much!" The first voice snapped back. "Because of that Ariel!"

Maelstrom looked over and saw two long eels slowly sliding through the water as they circled around him. "But Ursula looked after the other two. Now it's our turn to repay the favor."  
"Think about it Astral! Do you trust the boy?"  
"Yes I do Mavral." The one named Astral slowly slid around Maelstrom gently, she knew it wouldn't be long till the guards came looking for the body. The boy would just be imprisoned unjustly... She couldn't let that happen after witnessing what had just happened to pulling him away. "Come on honey. You should get away from here before they come searching for the body." Astral purred into the boy's ear.  
"I can't leave her here to them!" He cried.  
"I know honey but please." She nestled her head against the boy's neck and wiped her tail under his eyes to swash away the black tears. "If they catch you, they will take you away." That seemed to get through to him. She felt him slightly lean into her tail which she curled around his hand. "Mavral come on!" She hissed and the other eels rolled his eyes as they began to snake away through the water pulling Maelstrom gently as they could. They both pretended to watch ahead as they heard the boy whisper. "I love you mother. I will make sure they pay for what they did."

Mavral met Astral's gaze and nodded as he agreed. _The boy would do nicely... it seemed he was his mother's son. "_He will be the one to take the trident." Marvral grinned darkly.  
"He will bring justice back to those of us who live in the dark. Rid the sea of Triton, once and for all!" Astral agreed. She looked back at the boy who still seemed lost and in a hopeless little world. "Don't worry darling." She knew she couldn't smile but tried to give it her best attempt. "You have us to look after you now. You can call me sister and him brother. We will care for you till you are big and strong."

_**-Twelve years later-**_

The sun set in the sky as the light ran over the giant white castle which rested next to the shore. A figure sighed as he lent on the railing and stared at the distant sea which laid just beyond the castle gate. The castle bathed in sun light during the day then in the evening it would be draped in starlight and be washed with a silver lace of moonlight which reflected from the tempting sea. "Daniel?" A voice called. "Daniel."

The figure sighed and lifted his sculpted handsome face. It was slightly tanned from being in the sun day after day. His blond was neatly combed... it was strange. Considering the color of his parent's hair, he never understood why he had blond hair. He wore a casual, pearl white button up shirt and formal black trousers. "What mother?" Daniel sighed as he glanced over his shoulder as his mom began to walk through the doorway.

She was dressed in a soft red dress which trailed behind her. On her feet were some crimson heels which matched her red hair that was braided down her back. She regarded her son gently with a gaze. She could see it in his cerulean eyes, how he craved to be by the sea. But she also knew the risks of letting him go back into the water. "You didn't come for dinner." Her son couldn't even look at her. "Daniel, you can talk to me you know." She reached out to rest her hand on his shoulder but her son just shouldered it away and she sighed as she turned away. "You shouldn't turn everyone away sweetie."  
"What ever mom." The boy sighed. He gazed longingly at the waves which were gently rolling by into a large pool under the cliff. Daniel had been surprised at the sheer amount of tunnels which lead into lakes around the castle. "I'll have dinner later." He muttered and Ariel just sighed, her son was stubborn... she knew who he got that from.

She placed a blessing kiss on his forehead before walking back inside.

Daniel on the other hand just turned back and stared at the water. "I can always talk to her?" He rolled his eyes and pulled out the length of rope he had been hiding since she had seen him. He often loved to sneak out the castle and just go to the lakes. But still... maybe he really should talk to his mom. "Yeah right." He tied it tightly around the marble railing before jumping over the side. "Cause you really care? You're that lost in your own little fairy tale land you don't even notice me half the time anymore!" The boy growled. "And even when you do it's just asking me about girls I meet around the dances." He slowly climbing down past the gate. From there it was a straight run to the beach.

His shirt collar came undone as he smiled brilliantly, kicking his shoes off and leaving them behind him in the sand as the water ran over his toes. His chest became exposed as a breezed ran through his shirt undoing another button or two. He quickly ruffled his blond hair so that the lock fell to a swerve over his eyes and he smiled with brilliant pearly teeth at the lake as he sprinted through the archway in the cliff.

He loved coming here because it was his own little den. Even as a boy when his parents had been away on far off trips to other lands he would sneak out during the night and come to watch the stars. "You can always talk to me you know?" He mocked his mother's words. As if it was all that easy.  
"If you believe that then you really live up to your hair color."  
"Who said that!" Daniel sat up quickly and looked around to see where the voice had come from.  
"Down here princess." A voice mocked.  
"Excuse me?" He frowned deeply as he looked down into the water next to him and flinched back holding back a scream.

He looked at a handsome boy who was lent on the side of the water. Daniel looked over the toned arms and soft olive toned skin before locking onto the emerald eyes. _Woah... hello prince charming._ He thought as a blush broke out across his cheeks. "Sorry, I must not have been clear enough." The boy coughed dramatically and cleared his throat before pulling Daniel down by his ear and shouting. "I SAID, IF YOU BELIEVE THAT THEN YOU REALLY LIVE UP TO YOUR HAIR COLOR!"  
"OW!" Daniel rubbed his ear as he held the side of his head. "WHY DO YOU SPEAK SO LOUD!?"  
"Wanted to get my point across." The boy grinned and Daniel frowned slightly before his eyes moved down the other boy's chest and locked onto some toned abs... oh dear god above.  
"Eyes up here handsome." The boy clicked his fingers and Daniel blushed brightly.  
"Who do you think you are! I'm-"  
"I don't really care." The boy shrugged. For a minute Daniel thought he saw something moving beneath the water... something dark... no it was just his imagination running wild. "I'm just here to do my job."  
"And what would that be?"  
"Oh honey. I hear you cry ever night." Daniel turned bright red. That was impossible. He only ever came here to cry. He spent countless nights crying because of the solitude he would often feel inside his heart. "And I've come to make you a deal. Now. What do you want."  
"Who the hell are you?" Daniel frowned.  
"My sweet, handsome prince." The boy grinned. "I'm your salvation though you can call me." The boy shot a sly smile as his white locks slowly spiked forward. "You can call me Maelstrom."

* * *

**Okay I know it's a short chapter but this is mainly just a tester. I will be updating on a weekly basis and my chapters will be longer than this. Anyway, If you like it review. In the next chapter we learn more about both characters. Will Daniel fall for the same trick his mother fell for before and be taken in by Maelstrom... or is something else at work here? Find out next time. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
